Yin vs Yang
by Pikatwig
Summary: Yin goes nuts and attack Yang! Can he stop her and save the world or will Yin rule all? Oneshot.


This plot came off of the top of my head. Hope you people like it.

I don't own _Yin, Yang, Yo!_

* * *

_In A world of Chaos and Disarray, brother and sister save the day!_

_Yin-Yang-Yo! _

_Yin-Yang-Yo! _(X5)

_Yin is skilled in the mystic ways, casting spells and energy waves._

_Yang kicks butt with a cha-hi-ya!_

_Tall mad dude, Master Yo, a grumpy old panda from head-to-toe!_

_In A world of Chaos and Disarray, it's who'll brother and sister save the day!_

_Yin-Yang-Yo! _

_Yin-Yang-Yo! _(X5)

_When Might and Magic work as one, a Villain's plan can be un-done!_

_Yin-Yang-Yo! _

_Yin-Yang-Yo!_

Yang: Brother vs. Sister!

* * *

Woo Foo Dojo

"So kids," Master Yo begins "let's see who has it to be the Ultimate Woo Foo Master! Ready set..."

Both kids get ready to fight

"Still set..."

Yang, a blue bunny, pulls out his sword.

"Keep being set..."

Yin, a pink bunny, begins to charge up mystic power.

"YO! Woo Foo! GO!"

Both bunnies charge in, right at one-another. Yang tries to strike his sister, but Yin uses a Woo Foo shield to Yang's attack. Then uses a mystic power to throw Yang to the ground. "Looks like magic wins the fight Yang! Yin-Cinerate!"

Yang rolls out of the way, then part of the rug catches fire, Yang catches his breath and sees the fire, he thinks for a moment and then yells "Reverse Foonado!"

Then Yang begins to spin and stops the fire then he turns his sword into a boomerang, and he tosses it and yells while doing so "Yang-a-Rang!"

Yin sees her brother's boomerang coming at her and she yells "Foo-Plicate!" Yin then creates multiple copies of herself, and all of them blast Yang!

"Great job Yin! Yang, try not to lose!" Yo yells from the background.

"Yang-Visible and Yang-Audible!" then Yang turns invisible. The multiple Yins get hit with Yang's Yang-a-Rang, making them disappear. One of the Yins runs over to a window and pulls down the curtains down showing Yang's shadow. Yin returns to one and attacks Yang, stomping on his foot, then Yang appears to be talking but his voice is gone.

"Yin-Cinerate!" Yin yells. Then Yang tosses his Yang-a-Rang at the Yin-Cinerate turning it into the "Yang-Cinerate" combo. But it just undoes Yang's other spell when it hits Yang. Then it hits Yin burning both her outfit and bow.

"Reverse Foonado!"

The attack puts out the fire on Yin's clothes, but leaves them scorched.

"Nice move Yang!" Yo yells. Then he sees a fire lighting around Yin!

'Oh no! I forget about the backsides to Woo Foo!' Yo says mentally then he yells "Get down Yang!" the two duck for cover as a red aura like glow surrounds Yin, also turning Yin's eyes completely red! She then floats out taking a scroll with her.

* * *

"Yo! What was that?!" Yang asks his dad. "Woo Foo has bad sides too. The Mystic side is rage. If a Mystic user gets to mad, they'll unleash a rage power!"

"So I need to save Yin?" Yang asks.

"Yes. Your sword shall give you power! Believe in yourself and your weapon!" Yo tells him.

* * *

Yin arrives at a mountain. "This should give me power over..."

"Hey Sis!" a voice yells. Yin looks up and see Yang.

"Ah yes, Yang!"

* * *

Yang's POV

'Okay Sword. Show me what you've got!' then my sword begins to glow light blue and I begin to glow yellow! Alright.

"Okay Yin! Let's do this!" I yell and we begin to fight! I pull out all the stops by turning invisible and muting my own voice, but Yin uses a fire spell and it shows my shadow. But I use the Reverse Foonado to douse it! Giving me a cover. She attacks me again, canceling out my invisibility and I charge at her. But she stops me and I see her eyes glowing purple and her powers are also purple. I try to break free, but she tosses me to the ground!

"Time to use the ancient Woo Foo art of the Dinos!"

_**Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! ~~**__**Putotyrannosaurus!**_

Yin flies up and attacks from the skies. I look down at the scroll Yin dropped and see myself with a hawk, tiger, grasshopper, peacock, condor, elephant and a killer whale. Charging at Yin who has a Pterodactyl, Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus with her.

* * *

"Yang! Summon your inner-beasts!" I hear Master/Father Yo tell me. I then stand up, pick up my sword, concentrate and my yellow aura turns red.

"Inner-Beasts I summon you!"

_**Taka! Kujaku! Condol! ~~Tajadol!**_

I fly up with my combo of a hawk, peacock and condor and head straight for Yin, whose creating a strom!

* * *

Eye of the storm

Normal POV

"YIN!" Yang yells flying right at her! Then Yin unleashes a fire, ice, wind combo spell. Yang then says "Inner-Beast! HELP ME!"

Then a tiger, grasshopper, elephant and killer whale appear!

"WOO FOO! GIGA ATTACK!"

_**Taka! Tora! Batta! Kajaku! Condol! Zou! Saichi! Giga Attack!**_

Yang's 7 Inner-Beasts attack Yin and the three evil Dinos disappear and the storm does as well.

* * *

Yang's POV

"YIN!" I yell flying down to her and grab her hand, and then three animals appear. 'Her Inner-Beasts.' I say within my head.

_**Lion! Missaki! Usagi!**_

'A lion, flying-squirrel and bunny.'

Then her three animals join together and I grab her. She then regains consciousness and her clothes are restored back to normal.

"Huh. Yang?"

"I gotcha sis."

We then both land and our Inner-Beasts return to our bodies. I hug my sister, then Yo appears and hugs us.

* * *

Woo Foo Dojo

Normal POV

"I'm sorry I never told you about the negative sides that will overpower you when you use Woo Foo. It only happens to solo users. Mixed uses never have that problem. Mystic's weakness is Anger, Rage, Fury."

"And the Might side?" Yang asks.

"Sadness. Depression. Sorrow."

"Wow." Yin says to herself. Then she adds "I'm sorry for nearly killing you Yang."

"No prob sis. Also, one side is not powerful alone."

"When Might and Magic" Yo begins

"work as one" Yin adds.

"a Villain's plan can be undone!"

* * *

This was fun. Hope you all like it.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
